Letter To A High King
by Johanna Black
Summary: 'It's been a while since we've last spoken. Are you still too young to marry' Caromina had to laugh. She replied, 'Yes, of course! But maybe the time your next letter reaches me, I shall be old enough.' PeterOC Oneshot R&R MY LUVS!


**OK! So I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but it took me a reeeeeeeeeallly long time for me to get it on paper. Tell me what you think!**

They went on strolls in the garden regularly. They talked about everything- matters of the state, music, literature. They talked about their families. But it was a very longtime before they broached one particular subject**.**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in April. They hadn't spoken in a while- he had been inspecting Narnian borders to the south. When he found her in the Great Hall, he asked her to go to the garden with him. She complied. They walked in silence until…

"Caromina, what do you think about marriage?" he asked. She was taken aback.

This was Sir Peter Wolfsbane!

This was High King Peter the Magnificent!

She glanced at him and saw his confused and uncomfortable expression.

This was her friend.

"Well… I don't really have an opinion on marriage. Either way, we're too young to marry." She added jokingly.

"I'm older than you." Peter reminded her softly. She smiled.

"_I'm_ too young then…why?" Peter stopped walking, as did she.

"I have to find a bride before the year's out." Caromina's heart broke. She knew she should've told him how she felt earlier. Now he had to marry someone. And he would never know the truth.

"Oh…oh Peter…" She said, stepping a little closer to him.

"I have to travel through the kingdom now and search for a bride. I also have to make the journey to Archenland."

"But you just got baaaaaaack!" Caromina whined. Peter smiled softly.

"I know." Caromina blew her dark brown bangs out of her eyes.

"For how long?"

"Maybe…three months."

"Make it two." Caromina demanded.

"Two and a half." Peter appeased.

"Two!"

"Two and a half!"

They did rock paper scissors on it. Caromina won.

"Alright, two!" Peter said. He smiled and put his arm around Caromina in a friendly way. She felt like she was going to faint.

"I'm going to miss you, Caromina." She practically melted when he said her name.

"Promise you'll write to me?" Peter asked. Caromina grinned.

"You'll have to write to me first."

Peter had been gone for a week when his first letter arrived. It enclosed a report of his journeys and a small souvenir from the first village he visited- a little clay whistle in the shape of a bird. At the end, he wrote,

'_It's been a while since we've last spoken. Are you still too young to marry?'_ Caromina had to laugh.

She replied,

_'Yes, of course! But maybe the time your next letter reaches me, I shall be old enough.'_

His next letter came three days later with a little porcelain figurine of a dog. He asked the question again, but this time, she replied,

'_Alas, you are too late, for now I am too old to marry!'_

The letters continued to come and go. And with the letters came little presents for Caromina. She would get small boxes with a little trinket in them. About a week before they returned, Peter sent her a beautiful music box. When she opened it, it played the lullaby he had written for her for her birthday. In the box was a single white rose.

On the morning Peter was supposed to return from his travels, a note was delivered to Caromina, telling her to meet him in the garden around three. She was there, in their usual meeting spot under an apple tree. She didn't hear him come up behind her. She didn't realize he was even there until a small crystal was lowered in front of her face. She gasped at its brilliance in the sunlight. It was wrapped around her neck and clasped there. She turned to see Peter, his hair shining golden in the sunlight. Without thinking. She launched herself into his arms. He laughed and hugged her close. She took in the sheer, masculine scent of him- it smelt like the woods…and the ocean...and his pipe.

They pulled back, and Caromina figured that that would be the end of their contact, but he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. She blushed crimson, but allowed him to lead her through the garden. They talked about everything that had passed since he had left.

"So did you find any maidens worthy of your kingliness?" Caromina asked teasingly.

In her hand, she was chanting.

'Say no say no say no say no!'

"No." Peter said.

'_YES!' _She screamed mentally. Peter gave her an odd look.

"What?" Caromina blushed a very deep red.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked mortified.

"More like you screamed it actually." Peter said, scratching his head.

"Ahem…so you really didn't find anyone?" she asked, steering the conversation away from her outburst.

"Nope…well, technically I did, but they were here the entire time."

"Yeah?"

"Mm…but now I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" they stopped walking.

"Are you still too young to marry?" Peter asked. But before she could retort with a clever answer, he pulled a ring out from his trousers.

"Because if you are, I shall wait how many years it may take to make you the proper age."

Caromina sighed. "Majesty…I do believe that I may be the proper age to marry today." Peter grinned, leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he murmured against her lips.

**END! Whaddaya think? Please lemme know!**

***Johanna Black***


End file.
